


Heartbeats

by Kenunot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Guilt Sex, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Soulmate AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenunot/pseuds/Kenunot
Summary: The goddess of Fodlan gifted her people with the ability to hold their soulmate’s heart in the palm of their hands. Every human was born with the mark of a heart on their palm that beats in time with their soulmates. The mark on Dimitri's hand has never once beaten and much to his guilt he hates that Byleth's mark does.





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write angsty Dimileth smut, and a soulmate au which is why this happened. I hope you like reading it was much I had writing it.

If Byleth didn’t run out into the pouring rain to stop him, Dimitri is sure that he would have died in Enbarr. A part of him wouldn’t have cared, if he would have died he’d be with everyone he loved again. His life didn’t matter anymore, he was just the means to an end in the dead's desire for revenge. He could finally sleep without fear of having to relive every tragedy of his life and he looked forward to it because under all his anger he was tired. But, Byleth wouldn’t let that happen because she meant her vow to protect them all, even if it meant from themselves. She had called his meaning for living bullshit, she told him that the dead if they truly loved him, they wouldn’t want to see him get hurt. She ripped apart every argument for his reckless path of revenge. She left him metaphorically cold and naked as she took away his purpose for still moving forward leaving him with nothing.

“What am I supposed to live for now?” he had cried to her.

“ You should live for yourself, not for anyone dead or alive but Dimitri. It might not be clear now but you will find something that you believe in hard enough to keep going.” she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb against his cheek returning a warmth in his body that was nothing like the burning fire of his hatred.

“ Have your hands always been this warm?” he found himself asking as he placed his hand over hers. Byleth pulled her hand from his face and for a brief moment he thought he had done something wrong before she grabbed his hand to hold it in her own. Dimitri didn’t get much time to think about it as she quickly lead him away from the stables into the entrance hall of Garreg Mach.

“Where are we going?” he asked as she led him along the halls.

“ To a quiet place for you to think.” was all she said as they continued to walk until they reached the Cathedral. It was the middle of the night and it didn’t surprise him in the least that it was empty as he spent much of his time here over the past months.

“ Whenever, I’m in trouble I find myself always talk to the goddess.” she told him as she lead him to the altar.

“ It’s a lot easier when she is in your mind.” he awkwardly replied. Byleth gave him a tiny glare and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

“ I haven’t heard her voice since the day I got my own revenge. I know that she is a part of me but sometimes I come here and hope she responds.” 

“ But this isn’t about me maybe trying to talk to the goddess with give you some clarity.” she quickly changed the subject.Yet, as he stared at Byleth and watched the water drip to the stone floor of the cathedral everything clicked in his brain.

“ I’ve already talked to the goddess.” Dimitri watched as her eyes lit up and she moved closer to 

“ She saved my life by telling me to live in what I believe in and I believe in her.” he closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers. Byleth didn’t pull away much to his surprise, she placed her hands on his cheeks and deepened the kiss. The kiss was everything he thought it would be warm and it made his fingers and toes curl. This would have been the happiest moment of his life, if it wasn’t for the fact that her soulmates heart was pounding against his cheek. It was in that moment that he realized that she saved his life and he was repaying her kindness by fucking over her soulmate by kissing her. It was not the magical moment that it just was he could feel the cold from Byleth’s soaked clothing against his, but her lips burned him making him feel every ounce of the sin he was committing. Her fingers moved from his cheeks and were firmly planted in his hair tugging at the strands. She was consuming him with every kiss, taking his breath from him and leaving him dizzy. Dimitri didn’t understand how in that moment she was making him feel so hot with her attention but so cold with the guilt that was steadily climbing up his back.

Dimitri pulled away from the kiss taking in her puffy lips and her dilated pupils and felt a sick satisfaction that he had caused that. He wanted to continue to kiss her again, if he was being honest, he wanted to do much more than that he wanted to do so much more then kiss her. But, as he held her face in his hands and used to thumb to brush the soft blush on her cheeks he realized that she could never be his to love like this. 

“ Why did you stop?” Byleth’s voice was husky as she leaned into his touch.

“ You deserve someone a lot better than me Byleth. Not someone who has used you, and has mistreated you like I have.” his voice shakes as he explains himself. 

“ Dimitri…” she murmured. Dimitri grabbed her left hand in his and traced the goddesses mark of Byleth’s soulmate with his thumb. As he felt the mark pulse beneath him he resisted the growing urge to be sick from within him.

“ The goddess of Fodlan gifted her people with the ability to hold their soulmate’s heart in the palm of their hands with a mark that beats in time with their soulmate.” Dimitri recited to her as he continued to trace the heart mark on her hand, sadly.

“ I’m aware of the legend, but that has nothing to do with us.” she told him placing her right hand over his own. Dimitri chuckled softly at the irony of her statement “ You aren’t wrong but it having nothing to do us is why it does matter. Byleth there is someone out there that is perfect for you just waiting for the opportunity to meet you.”

“So someone is waiting for you but you still kissed me.” Byleth pointed out her pain becoming evident in her eyes. Dimitri pulled his hand away from her, trying to ignore the hurt on her face as he did. He pulled the gloves that he was still wearing from earlier showing his mark to Byleth.

“ I have no one waiting for me, my soulmates heart has never beaten for me.” Byleth eyes widened and took his hand into hers placing her thumb on his mark as if waiting for it to beat and expose his lies.

“ I find it quite fitting if I’m being honest.” Dimitri found himself saying without much thought. “ I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to love me when I can’t even stand myself.” he told her taking his hand back from her.

“ I’m sorry for causing you trouble professor.” Dimitri bowed his head towards her before walking away to leave the cathedral. His heart felt heavy as he walked, but he couldn’t stand the idea of losing another person he loved even if it was just them falling for someone else. He didn’t want Byleth to come to regret this and hate him and ruin their relationship more than he already has. So he ended it before it could ever truly start. He was so lost in rationalizing what he has done that he didn’t hear the fact that Byleth had chased after him until her hand clamped around his wrist.

“ You’re wrong Dimitri, you are so wrong.” she spat the words out at him and he flinched.

“ What do you mean?” his question barely above a whisper

“ I love you Dimitri.” he heard the sob in her voice before she turned him around to face her.

“ Just because you have made mistakes, just because your soulmate isn’t around doesn’t make you unlovable.”

“ You say that me wanting to be with you is a mistake but I don’t want a soulmate if it means I can't be you.”

“ You say that now but the moment you meet them and your mark glows under their touch I’ll just be a regret and I don’t want to lose you like that.”

“ I don’t want my soulmate.” she repeated with a growl.

“ How can you say that, you are so lucky to have a soulmate and you want to throw it away for a beast.” he threw back at her and all of the anger left her face leaving a blank look on her face.

“ I’ve only ever seen Dimitri hiding under the beasts fur.” her voice was airy as her words swirled around his head. Byleth took the moment that he was stunned by her words to press his lips against hers. She was hesitant about doing nothing more than letting her lips touch his as if she was giving him an out if he wanted it. Dimitri wanted to pull away, he wanted to get away to spare Byleth from further pain down the line. But the selfish part of him wanted her to choose him over a predestined stranger. If she would come to love another at least he would have this night with his savior the one he loved.

Dimitri pressed harder against against her lips and he prayed that the goddess would forgive him for going against her divine plan. This kiss was slow and open, and it warmed his very soul the longer they kissed. Dimitri pushed her jacket down arms and pulled his mouth away from her lips to kiss the revealed skin there. The moans she made close to his ear made his whole body tingle, before biting the lobe the sent pleasure straight to his cock. Byleth unclasped his cloak and tossed it behind him. They movements soon became a flurry of kisses and thrown clothing until they were both naked her legs around his hips as he lowered her to the floor of the Cathedral. When Byleth’s back gently touched the stone she shivered

“ Are you cold?” he gasped against her neck.

“ Your keeping me warm.” she moaned back her hand sliding up and down his chest tracing the scars that littered his skin. Her hands slid down his torso towards his cock before she gripped it firmly in her hand pulling a strangled moan from his throat. Her hand created a glorious friction as she spread his pre-cum around his member. As he felt himself reaching his completion he with a lot of resistance on his part pulled her hand away from him.

“ I don’t want to come yet.” he told her so she knew that it wasn’t that he didn’t like it. Byleth nodded her eyes a little confused before he kissed down her chest sucking on the skin as if it was the sweetest candy he had ever had, and she was. Dimitri felt powerful when he took her nipple in his mouth and heard the gasp she made as her body arched. He continued his ministrations as he worked his way down her body until he was at her mound. Dimitri placed a few kisses on her thighs, he brought his face between her legs. He tentatively licked, remembering how Slyvain would try to get under his skin by telling him how much girls licked it. The squeak that Byleth made at his actions made him laugh against her clit

“ Do you want me to stop.” he asked looking up at her.

“ Please do anything but stop.” she told him covering her face with her hands. Dimitri laughed before he went back to kissing her down there. He listened to every sound she made as he thrusted his fingers gently inside of her and licked at her clit. He felt like the luckiest man in all the world between her legs as he got to worship her like the goddess she was. He did so until her walls clenched around him and he watched her mouth open in a silent gasp. He rubbed her clit gently as she came trying to prolong her good feelings for as long as he could. When she came down from her high he kissed her again.

“ Do you want to keep going?” he asked after kissing her for a little bit.

“ Of course I would.” she stroked his cheek with her write hand giving him a small smile. Dimitri smiled at her back before he moved to line himself up at her entrance. He pressed in slowly careful not to hurt Byleth, but also to savor in the warm wet feeling of her. When he slid in to his hilt he stopped with a moan, his chest felt like it was burning, all he could think in that moment was _ I love you so much _.

“ I love you to Dimitri.” she gave him a soft smile as she thrust her hips up, he would have blushed at the fact that he said it outloud if he wasn’t in heaven. Following Byleth’s lead he slowly started to thrust in and out, and it was the best thing he had felt in a long time. He almost forgot why he resisted this in the first place until Byleths hands pulled him flush against her. He didn’t mind loving the closeness and intimacy of the act, until he felt the small thump from her left hand. He tried to ignore it, Byleth herself had stated herself that she wanted him and just him. But there was something unsettling as the thumping got faster as his pace got faster, it was driving him insane. Dimitri tried pulling her hands off of him and pinning them above, but as he did that his mark brushed against hers it burned almost as if it was rejecting him. He squeezed his eyes shut his pace getting rougher and faster as he envisioned the person who would take Byleth away from him one day. The burning in his hand acted as a reminder that he would have a lifetime of pain for this one night of pleasure.

“Dimitri… Dimitri.” he could hear his gasps near his ear, a part of him wanted to open his eyes to memorize the look on her face as she got closer to her orgasm but he couldn’t open them. He felt her insides tightened around him and he sighed in relief as she moaned his name deeply. He kept thrusting though he was nowhere near close to completion. He thrust hard enough that she moved with every single one, he kept the pace as he grew the desire to ruin her for her soulmate. She could be with her soulmate, but she would always find herself thinking of him when she was with him. Yet, the more he did and the pulse against his hand got faster, as his own heart felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest. He felt the guilt start to drown him until he came inside Byleth with a shout. He collapsed on top of her almost instantly, and he knew that he should pull out and leave. He had already done enough damage in her life, she didn’t need anymore problems caused by him. But, his selfish desires won out because he wanted this moment to last a while longer, at least until he caught his breath and his heart rate slowed down. 

Dimitri felt something wet be wiped from his eyes “ Why are you crying?” Byleth asked sadly and his eyes shot open. Byleth had released her one arm from him and he could see the small bruise that was forming on her wrist. Between that and her question a dam opened and he couldn’t control his sobs that broke out.

“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” was all that he could chant as he hiccupped pulling out of her so he can pull his knees to his chest. Byleth sat up herself and much to his shock she pulled him into a hug rocking him slightly as he cried.

“ You didn’t hurt me, you did nothing wrong all you did was do what I asked.” she whispered as she continued to rock him.

“ I’m sorry I hurt you.” her voice was shaky like she herself had started to cry.

Dimitri didn’t know how long they sat there crying in each others arms, but Dimitri pulled away as his tears dried and his shame really kicked in. He felt cold and tired, so he stood up from the ground and started to gather his clothes to redress. Byleth followed his motions and started to get dressed herself. Dimitri was able to put his clothes back on without much hassle and moved to leave the cathedral. 

“ Are you really just gonna leave?’ the disappointment dripping off her tongue 

“ This can’t happen again.” he told her as he continued to walk not stopping. “ This was a mistake.”

“ It wasn’t a mistake to me Dimitri.” she ran to grab him again, this time pulling him into a pew instead of a kiss. Dimitri sat awkwardly besides her flinching as she took his right hand into her left so that their marks touched, burning Dimitri again. Byleth leaned her head against his shoulder as if she was trying to use as much of her body to keep him from running away.

“ I remember the day that my mark started to beat.” she told him. “ I couldn’t tell you how old I was but I was old enough that I was already sparring with my father.” a smile painted her face as she recalled the memory. While it made him happy to hear something about her past it still made his heart sting.

“ We were sparring when I felt it start to beat and it shocked me so much I dropped my sword. My father was so concerned because I never ever reacted if I got injured.”

“ He told me ‘ Would you look at that kiddo, your soulmate was born.’ and he looked so happy because it must of been the first time I acted like a normal child to him.”

“ I got in the habit of wearing gloves while fighting because I wanted to protect that heart because I thought it was really my soulmates.” she told him with a small laugh. “ My father had never seen me cry until he passed, but I think I got close once when my hand got slashed during a battle. It cut right through my mark and I thought I killed my soulmate.”

“ Why did you think that?” Dimitri asked his heart in his throat as she continued to talk about her soulmate.

“ It’s stupid I didn’t realize that it wasn’t normal to have a heartbeat, when I learned about soulmates I thought it was because my soulmate had mine and I had theirs.”

“ You don’t have a heartbeat?” Dimitri asked the confusion he felt in that moment making his brain hurt. Byleth’s head perked up from his shoulder her back straightening.

“ You didn’t know?” she asked him confused before pulling his head to her chest so he could listen to it himself.

“ I read in my father’s journal that I had been born dead and that my mother had begged Lady Rhea to give me life. I don’t know what she did but it ended with my mother dying and my heart never beating.” she told him gently as he listened for a tale tell sound of a heartbeat that never came.

“ The reason that I don’t care about my soulmate is because he will never know that I exist, and he’ll spend his whole life thinking I died.”

“ So, I’m just an excuse for you to never having to deal with that, there has to be a way besides the heartbeat to find your soulmate.” Byleth looked at him in confusion at his outburst. 

“ Dimitri do you not know the other half of the soulmate legend?” Dimtri felt himself blanching when he realized that he had never read past the first line because he would never have a soulmate to find.

“ The goddess isn’t cruel so to help soulmates find each other the closer they get the warmer they feel, and when their marks touch for the first time they burn.” She recited to him her eyes sad.

“ I didn’t know when we started.” she told him honestly and Dimitri felt his eyes welling up as she stood up next to him

“ But, I’m sorry Dimitri that my heart didn’t beat for you it was only because it couldn’t.” she grabbed his hands and pressed their marks together and he felt the warmth seep into him this time instead of burn him and he started to cry again.

“ You’re my soulmate.” he sniffled not caring what he looked like to her in that moment, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and her mark echoed in time with his his heart.

“ I told you that I only wanted a soulmate if it was you.” she started to cry herself before she claimed his lips again, and Dimitri knew that his suffering was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D.


End file.
